Cruz
by Arietide
Summary: Meio criatura da noite, condenado por completo. Aquilo, no entanto, não o impedia de ajoelhar-se a um dos bancos da fileira dos fundos, cerrar os olhos, e começar a rezar."


_E eis a primeira fic que publico neste perfil... Quem diria, não é de Saint Seiya! O que ocorre é que o videogame é o melhor amigo do nerd quando a internet lhe falha; e cá estou eu, reviciada em Castlevania... Sou grande fã dessa série de obras-primas. Joguei os de NES, os de SNES, de Genesis, me maravilhei com Symphony of the Night e me decepcionei com Harmony of Dissonance, apenas para que novamente recuperasse o amor pela série com Aria of Sorrow e, agora, sua continuação, Dawn of Sorrow. Infelizmente, não tenho um PS2 para jogar Lament of Innocence ou Curse of Darkness... Até a maravilhosa arte da Ayami Kojima foi influência no meu estilo artístico. E, céus, quem nega a genialidade da virtuosa Michiru Yamane?_

_Enfim. É nesse finalzinho da cronologia da série, ou seja, em Dawn of Sorrow, que esta fic se encaixa. É um jogo interessante de se trabalhar, pois vai além do "estou destinado a matar Drácula e ainda salvar minha namorada/meu melhor amigo" dos jogos mais Belmontescos. De qualquer forma, perdoem-me se alguma informação dada aqui na fic contradiz as oficiais de alguma forma — eu juro que ainda estou incerta quanto ao nome completo de Lisa... Então, qualquer incongruência, não hesitem em informar-me por review. Também o façam se encontrarem algum erro de escrita. Sou minha própria beta reader, então é bem provável que eu tenha deixado algo escapar._

_De qualquer forma, espero que gostem desta fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la em meu aleatório surto de inspiração, mesmo que o fandom brasileiro de Castlevania seja praticamente inexistente. Reviews são muito bem-vindas, flamers serão apresentados ao meu guarda-chuva de 1 metro de comprimento._

_Castlevania e todos os seus personagens © Konami._

* * *

. . . : : † : : . . .

* * *

**Cruz**

O homem tomava cuidado para que seus passos não fizessem ruído no piso de pedra, evitando perturbar o sepulcral silêncio daquela opulenta catedral. As velas há muito já haviam se extinguido, e a única luz que entrava naquele local era o luar filtrado e colorizado pelas intrínsecas janelas de vitral. Era a sua hora preferida, e, ainda que não gostasse de admitir, às vezes perguntava-se se tal peculiar gosto tinha a ver com o sangue maldito que lhe estancava as veias.

Olhos de um pálido dourado, feitos para a noite, absorviam o ambiente em que se encontrava, voltando sua atenção a cada detalhe que permeava aquele lugar, como se tudo aquilo fosse novo para ele. De longe era — no próprio local nefasto que um dia chamara de lar, havia uma igreja maior e mais suntuosa do que aquela, que com tão falsa modéstia seu pai nomeava de "Capela", embora nada ela tivesse de sagrada, e fosse tão corrupta quanto o resto do Castelo. Porém, a humanidade que ainda tinha em seu ser lhe dava aquela curiosidade, quase ingênua em sua natureza.

Sua visão deteve-se, então, ao rosto do homem pregado na cruz, acima do altar, de cujos olhos escorriam lágrimas de sangue. Sempre achara aquilo irônico, pois apenas aqueles que negavam-se à Luz eram condenados a verter o próprio _ikhor¹_ em pranto, como ele próprio várias vezes vertera. Algumas dessas vezes isso quase custou-lhe a vida. Sangue é algo que um vampiro não pode se dar ao luxo de perder, mesmo que seja somente metade-vampiro.

Com uma das mãos enluvadas, vasculhou o bolso do terno alinhado, escuro, tirando dele um singelo terço de azeviche. Não fossem as luvas, aquele artefato estaria queimando-lhe as mãos naquele momento. Meio criatura da noite, condenado por completo. Aquilo, no entanto, não o impedia de ajoelhar-se a um dos bancos da fileira dos fundos, cerrar os olhos, e começar a rezar. Não que acreditasse no Deus dos cristãos propriamente dito, embora trabalhasse para uma organização da Igreja Católica. Rezar era, para ele, nada mais do que um hábito que, como tantos outros, pegara de sua há muito finada mãe. Quando era viva, Lisa Fahrenheit Tepes rezava todas as manhãs quando acordava, e todas as noites antes de deitar-se. Pedia a Deus para que tivesse clemência à alma de seu amado esposo, mesmo que ele O tivesse negado desde tantos séculos antes.

Às vezes, acreditava que as preces de sua mãe haviam sido atendidas, e por isso seu pai reencarnara em alguém como Soma Cruz. Tinha de reconhecer que a força de vontade do rapaz em não deixar-se entregar às Trevas lhe enchia de uma certa esperança que lhe fazia rezar por um Deus que sequer acreditava direito, cedendo àquele maniqueísmo tão tipicamente humano — ainda que sua própria existência fosse maniqueísta em sua essência...

O eco dos passos pesados de bota interrompeu sua oração. Do canto de sua visão, pôde ver o recém-chegado fazer um respeitoso sinal-da-cruz, voltando a trocar o grosso chicote de couro de mão.

– Alucard.

Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, para demonstrar que ouvia. Não gostava de ser chamado por aquele nome. Sequer era seu nome de batismo — em seu sentido mais amplo da palavra, pois duvidava que sobreviveria se tivessem despejado água benta em sua testa quando bebê. No entanto, era por aquele seu pseudônimo que os caçadores de vampiro, ainda mais os do clã Belmont, o conheciam. Alucard, o anti-Drácula.

– Preocupado?

– Você não está? – Pronunciou-se pela primeira vez desde que pusera os pés naquela catedral. Falava baixo. Não havia necessidade de elevar a voz naquele local, onde a acústica transformava mesmo o mais sutil dos sussurros em eco.

– Estou em paz com meu destino, que é eliminar novamente o Senhor das Trevas, seja lá o que acontecer.

Não lhe respondeu. Em sua longa vida, conhecera vários do clã Belmont, com gerações inteiras os separando. A estóica Sonia, o amigo Trevor, o passional Richter; nenhum deles, no entanto, era tão distante quanto Julius, de pé no corredor a seu lado. Supunha que aquilo tinha vindo com o cinismo da idade. Ele não era assim quando matara seu pai de uma vez por todas.

– É por isso que você reza, não é, Alucard? – Perguntou Julius novamente.

– Confio nas suas habilidades. – Respondeu-lhe, finalmente. – Duvido que você teria dificuldade em matar Drácula mais uma vez.

– Sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Evitou dar mais alguma resposta. Levantou-se, então, e quando ia sair, o caçador bloqueou seu caminho, e estendeu o chicote a uma perigosa proximidade de seu rosto pálido. Podia sentir o calor que emanava do objeto sagrado, mais divino que o terço que ainda pendurava-se em sua mão, ou mesmo que a cruz cujo prisioneiro os observava, capturado em seu mais intenso momento de agonia.

– O Vampire Killer ainda tem sede de seu sangue. Porque é o sangue _dele_. Mas não é só por você ser um aliado, ou pela história que você tem com minha família, que eu impeço meu chicote de saciar essa sede. E sim, Alucard, porque, vampiro ou não, você ainda é uma das criaturas mais humanas que eu já conheci.

– Considerando as hordas de monstros que você já enfrentou, não sei se devo considerar isso um elogio.

– Considere. Eu não saio os distribuindo a qualquer um. – Julius recolheu o chicote, prendendo-o ao cinto, e desbloqueou o caminho do outro. – E é por isso mesmo que eu te alerto, Alucard: não se apegue ao garoto. Não sabemos ainda o que pode acontecer.

– Para um servo de Deus, sua fé é surpreendentemente escassa.

– Isso há muito já não depende d'Ele. Aliás, nunca dependeu. – Respondeu, observando enquanto, a passos silenciosos, o meio-vampiro afastava-se dele, em direção à saída da catedral. – Onde vai?

– Voltarei ao meu trabalho.

– Certo. – Assentiu o caçador de vampiros, e depois de inspirar o ar gelado e denso, completou. – Esperarei pelo meu.

Ficou com aquelas graves palavras na cabeça. Não havia guardado o terço no bolso.

Silenciosamente, ainda rezava por Soma.

* * *

. . . : : † : : . . .

* * *

_¹ ikhor: Termo grego que designava o sangue dos deuses, tóxico aos mortais. Por vezes, usado em liberdades artísticas para referir-se ao sangue de qualquer criatura não-humana, e esse é o caso aqui._


End file.
